a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro structure and its manufacturing method, and more particularly to micro machines and a manufacturing method suitable for fabrication of micro machines.
b) Description of the Related Art
As a manufacturing method for micro structures, techniques of Lithographie Galvanoformung Abformung (LIGA) are known. Conventional LIGA techniques will be briefly described.
A photoresist film is formed on a conductive support substrate. This photoresist film is locally exposed with X-rays by using a LIGA mask having a high contrast, and thereafter developed and patterned. Regions where the photoresist film is removed are filled with metal by galvanizing. As the photoresist film is removed, a micro structure made of metal can be formed.
With LIGA techniques, it takes generally several hours to expose and develop a photoresist film. A photoresist mask having a high contrast is also required.